Dream
by Jinoshi
Summary: Was it all a dream? Or can it be reality too? NaruHina Oneshot no flamers


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto even though i want Hinata as my girlfriend, oh frikin well lol

This is a one-shot story and its my first one for this site and i heard this site's readers can be jerk-offs, u flame and ill cry

so please dont flame

Dreams

By: Jinoshi

She stepped out into the light of the afternoon sun from the ramen stand in despair, for she hoped to meet a certain someone there at his usual place, she just sadly walked home almost about to cry for she couldn't confess her love to him that day, even though she thought she had enough courage to. To her he was everything, her sun, her joy, her happiness. His blue eyes and goofy smile always make her feel good warm. And she always wanted to know, did he like her back? He seemed to have gotten closer since the chuunin exam. "At the exam...." She said. She remembered how he said he liked her type the best and she was surprised and couldn't say anything, her brain was getting woozy from getting all these thoughts and feelings transferred at the same time.

She didn't look where she was going when she accidently bumped into him, just in front of the old academy where she first saw him. "Ah... gomen..... ah Naruto-kun?" She said in disbelief she would meet him while she was going back home. "Oh, Hinata, watsup!" he said with his same goofy smile and warm attitude. She blushed and looked away as he stared at her, like she always does. She didn't know what to do, in her heart something was telling her to tell him that she oved him yet another part told her to run out of here of being rejected. She was almost about to faint as she was held in his ever joyful stare, she couldn't do anything. "Hinata, is everything okay?" "Naruto-kun.... i have to tell you something..... I..I......I love you.." She finally did it. she blurted out the wordsthat were stabbing her heart for what seemed forever and now that she finally said it she felt like her heart was free.

Had he heard right? Did the pearl eyed object of his affections just say the 3 words he was hoping to hear from her? He was feeling funny when she stared at him, but sometimes that made him happy, to know there was someone his age that accepted him and even liked him, no not like, love.

Now it was his turn to blush and look away as she stared at him lovingly. He swallowed and tried to dig out whatever courage he had in him and he returned his statement of affections with one action, a kiss. He bent down a little and kissed her lips, at first she was surprised to be kissed out of the blue but it felt so right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed for 10 seconds but to them time was oblivous and didn't matter, to them they wanted to stay like that forever and never move. She couldnt believe what was happening, one part of her was dreaming and another part of her was jumping for joy, was this real or was reality messing with her head? But she knew it was real when he stopped the kiss for a break and then picked her up. "Where are we going Naruto-kun?" "We're going to my apartment because if anybody see's us they might spread nasty rumors, especially Sakura and Ino, so don't worry about anything Hinata-chan"

Did she hear right? Did she just end HER name with chan instead of Sakura's? She was blushing madly while thinking how everything was going perfectly.

They walked in to Naruto's apartment and walked into his bedroom. He slowly lowered her onto his bed. She thought about doing something wrong but knew he would never hurt her. They both removed their jackets knowing they could trust the other and they both hugged and kissed for an hour, enjoying the other's company. Finally after what seemed like eternity to them they finally laid down on Naruto's matress. She snuggled in his arms while he smiles and kissed her cheek and she blushed. Outside all was quiet and the sky was cloudless and full of stars to guide lost travellers and lovers.

She woke up the next day to find out it was all a dream, a nice dream, but still a dream to her dismay. She did her usual morning routine and showered, dressed, went training, and had lunch. When she finally left to go home she had a feeling in her stomach that told her to go find him, to tell him everything, to tell him aout the dream, to tell him about how she admired him, and to tell him that she loved him. She went searching for him and finally ran to his ramen shop. Hopefully she slowly walked in.

She stepped out into the light of the afternoon sun from the ramen stand in despair, for she hoped to meet a certain someone there at his usual place, she just sadly walked home almost about to cry for she couldn't confess her love to him that day, even though she thought she had enough courage to. To her he was everything, her sun, her joy, her happiness. His blue eyes and goofy smile always make her feel good warm. And she always wanted to know, did he like her back? He seemed to have gotten closer since the chuunin exam. "At the exam...." She said. She remembered how he said he liked her type the best and she was surprised and couldn't say anything, her brain was getting woozy from getting all these thoughts and feelings transferred at the same time.

She didn't look where she was going when she accidently bumped into him, just in front of the old academy where she first saw him. "Ah... gomen..... ah Naruto-kun?" She said in disbelief she would meet him while she was going back home. "Oh, Hinata, watsup!" he said with his same goofy smile and warm attitude. She blushed and looked away as he stared at her, like she always does. She didn't know what to do, in her heart something was telling her to tell him that she oved him yet another part told her to run out of here of being rejected. She was almost about to faint as she was held in his ever joyful stare, she couldn't do anything. "Hinata, is everything okay?" "Naruto-kun.... i have to tell you something..... I..I......I love you.." She finally did it. she blurted out the wordsthat were stabbing her heart for what seemed forever and now that she finally said it she felt like her heart was free.......................


End file.
